


Ah, More Baby Tony Stark

by HeylelAndGoldenWings



Series: The Avenger Babies [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Daddy!Steve, Fluff, Little!Tony, M/M, Other, Papa!Bucky, ddlb, nonsexual age play, soft, v soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeylelAndGoldenWings/pseuds/HeylelAndGoldenWings
Summary: Tony enjoys some needed time in little space, but the sudden news that Steve and Bucky have to go on a mission sends him reeling back into his adult headspace.•••Please read the notes. I’m begging you.





	Ah, More Baby Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all, do you want some little!Bucky or some little!Loki? If you want more little!Tony I’m also open to that, but please leave suggestions,, I’m out of ideas.

Tony stretches, a smile temporarily flitting across his face as he glances towards Rhodey. He’s tired- half-asleep, and a few seconds away from dropping into little space, but for now, he can definitely handle this. At least it’s Rhodey here, and not somebody else, like Natasha or Bruce. (No offense to them.)

 

Mostly, though, he just wants Daddy and Papa. Tony shakes his head. He wants his  _ boyfriends.  _ Steve and Bucky. He wants them, not Papa and Daddy. He’s a big boy and can 100% handle himself. 

 

Or maybe he can’t handle this. “Well, Rhodey,” Tony begins, standing up. His voice shakes a tiny bit, and he prays to whatever gods above, that Rhodey can’t detect the wavering of it. On top of it all, he has to steady  _ himself  _ and not just his voice for a short second, as he feels his legs wobble beneath him. He should have slept last night, holy shit. But Steve and Bucky had been gone, and he knew that he would be haunted by nightmares if they weren’t there beside him. “I think I best be off.”

 

Rhodey agrees, says something that Tony really isn’t listening to, and then he’s off, back to his tower. When he gets there, there are no Steves or Buckys. His heart breaks a little, but it’s okay, really. They’ve only been gone a day or so. They’ll be back.  _ No they won’t,  _ his own voice echoes in his head. He shakes his thoughts away and shuffles to the kitchen, grabbing some juice to sip. 

 

He decides it’d be okay to watch some TV to pass the time.  So he flips on something, a movie called…  _ The Impossible.  _ He doesn’t check what it’s rated, and ten minutes in, he’s clutching his stuffed animal (a beluga whale named Belugie) close to his chest and sobbing quietly. He can’t stop watching, though, because it’s really good, but everybody is dying. What if Papa and Daddy are dead? He buries his face in Belugie and rocks back and forth, not bothering to turn the movie off. 

 

Eventually, Tony falls asleep, the movie still playing in the background. When he wakes up, he’s back in his own bed, but it’s dark— too dark for his liking, and he lets out a soft noise of protest. There’s nobody beside him. Oh no oh no oh no-

 

And he feels the bed grow warm and wet beneath him. 

 

“Daddy! Papa!” He whines, loud and high-pitched and broken. Instantly there are two people by his side, and he’s being picked up by calming hands. 

 

“Hey, little soldier,” the soothing voice of Papa whispers in his ear. “What happened here? Do we need to get you in a diaper?”

 

Tony nods helplessly. He didn’t mean to do it. It was an accident. He can’t find it in himself to tell Papa this, though, so instead he just clutches him closer and lets out another pitiful noise.

 

After he’s bathed and put into a diaper, the three of them sit in silence on the couch. It’s around 9:00 PM, and Tony kind of wants to go back to sleep, but at the same time, his Papa and Daddy are here. He can finally be with them. 

 

Tony speaks hesitantly.  “I sowwy I watched bad movie without you here.”

 

Papa gives him a  _ look _ . It isn’t disappointed like Tony expects it to be. Instead, it’s full of love and adoration.  “It’s okay, baby, but we don’t want you to be scared all by yourself.”

 

Daddy nods in agreement. “That’s right, little guy. We just want you to be the happiest you can be.”

 

Tony considers this for a long moment, then shrugs. Softly, he asks, “We go sleepy time now?”  Daddy coos, standing up swiftly. He bends down to pick Tony up, and when he does, Tony wraps his arms around Daddy’s neck. Papa follows being more slowly, but Tony can see the way he’s smilin. When Tony is set in bed, he decides he’s just gotta know. “Tony make Papa happy?”

 

“Very much,” Papa agrees, sliding into bed beside him.  “Now it’s time for Daddy and I’s little boy to go to sleep, I think.”

 

Tony nods. Sounds like a good idea. “Nigh nigh.”

  
  
  
  
  


When Tony wakes up, he’s disappointed to find that he is still, in fact, in his little space. He knows it’s a weekend, which is good, but he’s already been little so many times this month, and he really doesn’t want to bug Papa and Dada. His foot aches from last week, though, and he cringes at the thought of the scar that is slowly forming. 

 

“Papa? Dada?” He murmurs shyly, feeling around for them in the dark. It isn’t too early, but the blinds are drawn. He feels somebody shift beside him. 

 

“Oh, so it’s one of those days,” Dada says, not unkindly. “You’re feeling extra little?”

 

Tony sighs in confirmation. At first, he wonders how Dada knows, then realizes that, ‘oh, duh. He called him  _ Dada.  _ Meaning he’s super duper little.’

 

“Well, doll. Papa is downstairs with the others, but I’m sure if we asked, we could convince him to spend the day with us, huh?”

 

Tony pauses. He doesn’t want to make Papa mad. But… a day with just the three of them  _ does  _ sound nice. So he nods, willing to wait the five or so minutes it will take Daddy to go get Papa to come up. 

 

He waits quietly and patiently until he hears the thud of footsteps. Tony rushes to the door, opens it, and throws his arms around Papa. “Papa!” 

 

“Hey, Doll,” Papa greets, holding him up. “Does my favorite baby want to spend some time with his Papa and Daddy?”

 

“ _ Yes!” _ Tony feels like he’s shaking with excitement. “W-we can bake! Cake? Pwease?”

 

“Bake cake? How about it, soldier?” Steve asks Bucky with a fond smile. 

 

“Well, I think that depends. Will our little boy behave?” Bucky responds, lips quirking into a devilish smile. 

 

“Of course I’ll behave!” Tony speaks indignantly. 

 

Papa laughs, booping his nose and setting him down in the couch. “Alright, sugar. Hows about you eat some real breakfast food first, and then we can consider baking some cake.”

 

Tony nods.  “I draw while you and Dada cook?”  

 

“Alright, kiddo. Fine. But no work stuff, otherwise there will be consequences. You know that you’re not allowed to work while you’re in little space.” Papa walks over to the place where they keep his drawing stuff and toys. He grabs colored pencils and a sketchbook, sets them down beside Tony, and then follows Dada into the kitchen. 

 

Tony grabs a pencil, scribbling a doodle of Papa. It’s not the  _ best,  _ but for a forty-eight year old man in a baby’s mindset, it’s pretty good. Next he draws Dada, and then himself. He hasn’t even got to shade it, but whatever, because Dada and Papa are calling him out to the kitchen. 

 

He barely registers the food. There’s eggs, bacon, tea and pancakes. All he cares about is showing Papa and Dada is picture. He holds it up proudly. “Drew us.”

 

“That’s a very nice drawing,” Dada compliments. “But it’s time for you to sit down and eat breakfast.”

 

Tony sets the drawing on the counter, and then flops down into a chair without a fuss.  Instantly, he starts digging into the eggs, and then the bacon, and finally, with an almost-full stomach, he eats the pancakes. 

 

They don’t talk much during breakfast. They never do. It’s peaceful that way, just them eating in silence, still waking up. Letting the caffeine kick in.

 

Tony reaches for his mug of tea. He’s not allowed to have coffee while he’s in his little space, just tea- not even soda! It’s cruel and mean, but he’s argued way too much already and neither Papa nor Dada have let up. 

 

“May I be excused?” Tony asks politely once he’s almost 100% sure that Papa and Dada are done eating. 

 

“Yep,” Papa answers. “Go play. Dada and I are going to have… an adult conversation.”

 

Tony’s shoulders sag for half a second. Then, not wanting to make either of his boyfriends sad, he stands with a shy smile on his face. “Of course.”

 

Of course, that’s not what he has in mind. He saunters out to the living room, but takes a seat by the kitchen door, waiting patiently for Papa and Dada to start. 

 

“You know what we have to do.”  Papa’s voice is solemn. “We have to leave tonight, Steve. We can’t just keep hiding it from him. SHIELD needs us.”

 

“I know. But- but he’s little and needs us.”

 

“Stevie. He’ll be okay. If you’re too worried, I’ll ask Phil and Clint to check up on him every thirty minutes.”

 

Tony’s breath quickens. Papa and Dada are leaving? Oh, no. Oh no no no no. He can’t handle it without them. He has to- he has to get back into his big headspace. 

 

With a deep breath, he relaxes, and closes his eyes. When he opens them, he feels big. It’s forced, but he  _ has  _ to. 

 

He stands slowly, so neither of them hear, and then creeps to the elevator. Down to the workshop. He sits, ready to throw himself into his work. 

 

He jumps when Steve lays a hand on his shoulder. It feels like it’s been hours, though it’s probably only been five minutes. 

 

“You’re leaving.” He can’t help but feel proud that his voice doesn’t waver. 

 

“You eavesdropped.”

 

“Yeah, I did,” Tony agrees. “Where’s Bucky?”

 

“He went to talk to Phil. But it appears you don’t need it.”

 

“I don’t,” Tony agrees. He’s lying. Steve probably knows it, too. Whatever. He wants to work. “Call me up at dinner.  I’ll say goodbye to you then. I’ll make my own lunch.”

 

Steve hesitated, then nods. “Alright, sexy. I’ll see you later.” 

 

Tony’s shoulders start to shake the second Steve is out of sight. He lets out a whiny sob. He’s still big, but he knows that the second Bucky and Steve leave he’ll probably slip right back into little space. 

  
  
  
  


He doesn’t eat lunch. 

  
  
  


Steve calls him up at dinner, and Tony rejects. Only when Bucky comes stomping down and actually manhandles him out of the lab (if he weren’t so sad that Buck and Stevie were leaving he might even be turned on by this), does Tony stop fighting. 

 

Usually, at dinner, they talk. But this time, it’s silence. 

 

Bucky and Steve kiss him goodbye, and Tony feels his heart break. 


End file.
